Toxic
by Lea Lucy and Miss Alice
Summary: A cute little one shot between Soul and Maka. Made for my friend who is going on a Soul Eater binge. And yes, I made it cheesy on purpose.


Soul and Maka glanced nervously at each other. They did not want to be in this dark musty room full of candles. Especially since Stein was just standing there. Staring at them like a total creep. Stein brought them here so that their souls could work better together. Soul and Maka have been arguing nonstop for the past few days and now they have the perfect opportunity to throw insults at each other to clear the air. Stein ducked out of the room to give them privacy finally and Soul turned to Maka and scanned her body.

"I guess I'll start" he chortled and flashed his shark teeth "You have the flattest chest that I have ever seen."

Maka gritted her teeth and thought her next insult carefully. "Well I'm sorry you don't like something I can't control. Why don't you go hang out with lava Girl, Shark Boy?" She knew this was going to get nasty and quick. Every word that would tumble out of his mouth from now on would be an insult. It hurt her already to think about how cruel her weapon and best friend will be.

"Oh very clever, did that take you a while to think of? At least I'm not a nerd and actually have more than my partner as a friend." He cursed himself inside his mind for agreeing to this. He wanted to become stronger, but he didn't want to hurt Maka. Whatever she says won't hurt him, because he knows it won't mean anything, but does she know that?

Maka's eyes hardened and stood up to stare down at him "I have more friends than just you! Tsubaki and I are really close friends! At least I don't have a love affair with Black*Star.' She pouted and crossed her arms. She knew that was silly but any blow to Soul's confidence might knock him down a few pegs.

Soul rose up to meet her eyes "Oh you're one to talk Mrs. Crona!" Soul needed to calm down. He was getting riled up. There must be something in the air to make him this angry. He could never be angry at Maka, even though he always pretended he was.

"There's nothing going on between Crona and I! And I know those looks you give Tsubaki, you're practically in love with her." Maka was a strong girl, and she certainly was not stupid, but all this was quickly getting to her. Now she was fighting back the tears that are pooling behind her eyelids.

Soul snapped then. "IT'S NOT HER I LOVE IT'S YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" He instantly regretted it. For one he yelled at her, and two, he just confessed to her. That could ruin his friendship with her. Things would now be awkward between them and he knew it. He looked down in defeat.

"WEL- wait… what?" Maka stood there dumfounded. She was having a hard time registering what was just said in the smoky room. She blushes and looked at Soul's equally as red face.

"Nothing… it's stupid. Forget I said it." He keeps his eyes low as he passes her to exit the room. Maka wasn't having any of that and grabs his arm.

"You can't just run away from your problems like you always do Soul." She looked at him sternly, his eyes still trained on the ground.

Soul takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes like something out of a romance "I'm addicted to you Maka. Don't you know that you're toxic? I love everything about you, your eyes, you hair, god even your nerdy tendencies that really cramp my style, all of you. " Soul paused and took her hands into his and smirked "Not to sound totally lame but I really dig you. Will you forget all those awful things I said and be my Lava Girl?"

Maka didn't know what to say. So instead she looked down at his shoes and smiled softly. She's waited for this moment in a while. She just didn't think it would happen right after another one of their arguments. After a moment of consideration she looked up and nodded with a soft smile. "Yes. Of course I will be."

Soul grinned with his sharp teeth and leaned in close "I knew you would say yes." Before she could scowl at him he placed his chapped lips to her soft ones, stealing away her first kiss. After several seconds he pulled back and poked her forehead "you're still flat chested though" He chuckled.

Somehow, somewhere, Spirit got the biggest urge in the world to beat Soul into a bloody pulp and decided he would next time he saw him for no reason at all.

End.  
For Kelsey, my adorable Soul Eater obsessed Idiot.


End file.
